Little Frankie
by andrew.matlack
Summary: After she done though a lot of work, Frankie had to go the park and find the fountain of youth, take some home in the bottle and drink it that turn her into a little girl.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hello everyone, for those who like "Grown Up Babies" from the Rugrats/All Grown Up Section, I decided to make my first fanfiction story of "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends", where Frankie has to go to the fountain of youth and take some of it home and she drank it and got younger, how much younger? Let's read and out.

Chapter 1:Wish to be a kid again.

It was a typical day at Foster's of where they had to be that we find Frankie Foster, cleaning around the house, taking care of those imaginary friends where kids got older and outgrew them and don't even need them anymore.

Mac had to walk there after school to see Frankie. "Hey Frankie." "Oh, hey Mac."

As she seem to be washing dishes. "Shoud you be in school?" She asked. "I had an early dismissal." He said. "You know, I wish that I could be young again, no job, no responsibilities," as she sigh. "But I guess that'll never happen."

"Gee, I know about that." Said Mac. "If there's anything that I could do, I be listing for the endorse that one day, something that could make you young again."

"If only there could be a micurle." She said. "If only there could be a micurle."

She seems to be got busy in the past week as she seems that she took a break, reading her magazine, when suddenly, "Miss Frances, could I see you in my office?" as Mr. Herriman said on the intercom as she walks down to the office.

"What is it Mr. Herriman?" asked Frankie. "I just saw on the news that there there is a fountain of youth buried in the park."

"A fountain of youth?" asked Frankie.

"Yes, if fact, there was no mysterious and wonder that there was going to be a fountain of youth to be discovered to be in our backyard the park."

"Why that's crazy!" she said. "There's no fountain of youth in the park."

"Why yes it is Miss Frances, and let me tell you why, because of that park in there, I'm sure that they're looking at the park and they had to believe that they're going to be that they could be that they're going to find out that scientists could be making sure that they're making sure that the water has cause people to be growing younger."

"OK, I know that you're going to be that I know you're the boss of me but I don't think that it could even crazier then me." said Frankie.

"But's the truth Miss Frances," said Mr. Herriman. "I believe that they're going to be getting younger by every drink." as he shows him the news on TV.

"And in other news, scientists had discovered the fountain of youth in the park of which that they had to be that seriously to be beliving that the water they're learning that could be making people younger as we speak."

Just as Frankie understood about, she still doesn't buy it. "Look, I don't think that we could find that this fountain of youth could be exist, and if could be true, I could own you an apology."

"But how would I know that you don't it exist? You wish that you could be a kid again anyway." said Mr. Herriman.

"Yeah, but that's just the thing, I could want to be a kid again so I could be that less responsible and more fun." said Frankie. "Trust me, if I had a Dollar for every time I heard that, you don't know how many dollars that I could be putting them in the bank."

"Yeah, that's true." as she knew about it. "Look, I'm just going to go down to the park and go find of this 'Fountain Of Youth', and then I'll prove to you wrong."

"Yeah, good luck with that Miss Frances," said Mr. Herriman as Frankie leaves. "Good luck with that." as she took the keys, she drove the bus down to the fountain of youth as she drinks her water as she gets to go down to the park.

Will Frankie believe Mr. Herriman that the fountain of youth does been discovered in the park?  
Find out next chapter, in the meantime, leave comments and keep them clean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Fountain Of Youth in a park

Frankie has to take a long drive as she seem to go to the park as she noticed that she could be that she could be that she could be that there's a line of people, in fact, a line of 100 people.

"Huh?" Asked Frankie. "What's going on here?" as she seem to go into the park and see there.

"Uh, excuse me?" she asked the man. "What's going on here?"

"Did you know?" he asked. "This is the line of the fountain of youth."

"Oh that?" Asked Frankie. "I Thought this is a line for something else." she said, as she seems that as she looked, she notice that she was walking towards this "Fountain" as she noticed that she could possible see.

"Uh, where _is_ the fountain?" she asked.

As he and other people pointed that's all the way down to the end of the line.

She noticed that there could be that she's going to be that she knew that she was seem to be.

"Hey, no cuts!" said the woman. "I Wasn't cutting, I was seeing of what's the mystery of all of this." as she noticed that she was going to find out that she knew that she could see if the fountain water could be really water magic as she notice that as she see that the water as magic and sparkly.

As she sees that there are people that happen to know that, they're diving into the water with their clothes on and came out, they knew that they're going to make this younger as they can wait.

"Pfft! It's just water." she said, as she gets to walk away.

Seconds later, she seems that she saw that those adults are growing younger as they had to be that growing younger as their clothes lets a little bigger as they been turn into kids.

"I Don't believe it!" she said. "Those two has been turn into kids, and more importantly, that fountain _is_ the fountain of youth!"

As she looked shocked and surprised, she knew that she looked into it.

Later, when everyone has left, she has to snuck into the fountain and filled her bottle with that youth water.

"I Guess that I can apologize to Mr. Heirrman about doubting him later," she said to herself. "Right now, I guess that I can take it home and taste it for myself."

As she gets to go home as she noticed that she get to show to it to him and the imaginary friends first.

Later that night...

"So as you can see, I see those two people who got turn into kids and then they get to have fun about."

"You used your water bottle to fill up the fountain water?" asked Mr. Heirriman. "That's robbery!"

"Uh, no that's something that I never get to see everyday." said Frankie. "I Think that we need that I've awlays wanted to be young again and now, thanks to that fountain, I get to make that happen! Oh and sorry for doubting you Mr. Herriman."

As she gets to go to her room taste her newfound fountain of youth flavored water.

What's going to happen to Frankie if she drink that youth water? Find out next time, but for now please comment of what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:As you can see, I happen to be in New Mexico and boy, is it hailing out there! Because I had to continue the story, I believe that you're going to find out of what's going to happen to Frankie next, ans boy, it is going to be top off.

Chapter 3:Frankie's youth

As Frankie noticed that the youth water, she knew that she can't wait to be young again. "Oh boy, I can't wait to be young again, as I speak, I get to enjoy the wonders of being cheerful abs carefree!"

Just then, Frankie had to be opening up her water bottle and drank the water as she seem that she knew that she could be washing down and she happens to feel that she can possibly be.

"Okay, all that I had to do is wait." As she notice that she happen to be waiting as she could be possibly be as she knows about. "Any minute now." She said as she gets to wait harder.

And then she happen to find that she's waiting for something happen to her. "Hmm, those guys had their youth," said Frankie. "I wonder what's taking so long."

As she looked into the mirror, she remain the same. "I'm still 22, why don't I get any younger?" As she began to think about it when suddenly...

"Funny, I began to think that I can't stay 22 for long." As she sat on her bed, she began to feel that she's getting younger as she got down to 21, as she feels a little different.

As she got down to 20, she felt a little weak as she noticed about it, as she got back into her late teen years as she got to feel that yer clothes feel a little heavier as she notices as she goes down to 19, 18, 17, as she felt that she's taking reversing puberty as she goes down to 16, and then 15. "There goes my driver's license." She said as she continues growing younger as she goes down to her early teen years, 14, 13, only that she wasn't a teen anymore, she was now, a preteen.

As her clothes got bigger and baggier. She was losing the last of her double digits as she goes down to 12, 11, 10, as she got into her single digits.

9, and then she was now, 8 years old, Mac's age as she walked into her mirror. "Oh my gosh!" She said in a high pitched voice. "I'm a kid again!" She happily cried.

As she inspected herself, She seems that she could be that she was looking right at her new youth. "Gee, I hope that Mac won't recognize me at first or he'll might get to find out." As she noticed that she gets to be seeing that she could noticed that she knew about it.

"Maybe if I could drink it more, I'll be turn into a baby again." She said. "No, no, 8's good, 8's good."

As she gets to show to the imaginary friends about her new youth, they seem that they're going to make sure that the close is clear.

Closing Note:Sorry about running the chapter short but hey, I'm on vacation and my cousin Skyler's graduating from high school, so next time when I get back from my vacation, I'll tell you of what happen next to the now 8-year-old Frankie.

In the meantime, please leave a comment and I'll continue next time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Yes I'm back from vacation, my cousin Skyler got graduated from High school and maybe I'll come back for next year of when Cheyenne graduates from College in alberqure, New Mexico. Please pardon my misspelling. Anyway, now that Frankie has been deaged back down to 8 years old, Mac's age, let's see what our former adult is up to.

Chapter 4:Suprise Mac

As Frankie looked around, she knew that she was making sure that the cost is clear, and that it is she walks in her oversized clothing.

Just then, Mac came to Foster's after school to see his trouble-making imaginary friend as he walked into Frankie.

"Oh Mac, I'm so glad you're here." Said Frankie. "Uh, excuse me, I'm here to see Bloo, if you don't mind."

"Why Mac, don't you recognize me?" Asked Frankie. "It's me, Frankie."

"That's impossible," said Mac. "Frankie is an adult."

"But it _is_ me, Frankie."

"FRANKIE?" Suprised Mac. "What the heck happen to you?"

"Mr. Herriman told me that there was a fountain of youth discovered in the park, and I didn't believe him at first but when I got to the park, there are people who are in line for that, I see that a man and a woman became a boy and a girl again."

"Well, what did you do?" asked Mac. "Well, I used my water bottle take some home, showed it to the imaginary friends, and I went to my room, took a drink of it and well, here I am."

"You discovered the fountain of youth, in a park?" Confused Mac. "Wow, I can't believe that this could happen." Said Mac.

Then Mac walked into the closet and shouts happily that he's got his wish, came out of the closet all calm and said "I'm glad that you discovered that fountain very well."

Just then, they had to make sure that they get to have fun, Mr. Herriman had to make sure that he was seriously to be that he was thinking that he could find Frankie's fountain of youth water bottle. "Huh, it seems that it was taken a drink that could be that Frankie could be in trouble for a change."

Just as he finds anything suspicious, Madade Foster came in and took Frankie's bottle. "I just came in for something to drink." "No, Don't drink that," Mr. Herriman protests, but she walked away from that.

Only things that could more to come.

Please comment and tell me of what's going to be happen next to our now 8-year-old duo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:Get caught by Mr. Herriman

Just as our brave 8-year-olds are making sure that the coast is clear, they get to roam free as fast as possible.

"Frankie, are you sure this is safe?" Asked Mac. "I don't think that we're going to be showing you in undersized clothing."

"Oh relax Mac, I'm sure that we'll get to have fun."just then they had been caught by Mr. Herriman. "Gotcha!" As they got them as he took them to his office.

"What's this all about Mr. Herriman?" Asked Frankie. "What's this is where you're in big trouble Miss Frances!"

"All I did was snuck some youth water into my bottle, took some home show it to you and all of the imaginary friends that I found some youth water!"

"What you did is an irresponsible way to get young again!" Said Mr. Herriman. "and besides, I don't think that you're going to be running around naked in those undersized clothing."

"Undersized clothing?" As she looked into her undersized clothing. "Oh."

"Just as we speak, I think that you're going to run into barenaked as any imaginary friend could see!" As he replied.

"What does that got to do about Frankie being in trouble?" Asked Mac. "It's because I don't want to let them see her to be a 8-year-old naked completely after her clothes has been fall off.

Just as he walked into the wardrobe, he has to give her some better clothing. "There, this could be fitting you just in the right size and the right age." As he replaced those undersized clothing with that green dress she wore for her Grandmother's pictures.

"Gee, this is the right fitting." Said sarcastically Frankie. "You'll thank me later Ms. Frances, or should I say, _little_ ms. Frances." As he chuckled.

"Well look on the bright side," said Mac. "At least you get to enjoy being a kid again."

"Yeah, I guess that you're right." Said Frankie. "And besides, I'm sure that no one will notice me yet." As as Bloo walks into her and Mac, he sees Frankie as he recognize her.

"Whoa Frankie, you look different," he said. "Did you get a haircut?"

"No, she took the fountain of youth water that turns her the same age as me." Mac replied. "Yeah and Mr. Herriman makes me to wear my old green dress."

"Isn't that the same green you wore grandmother's pictures?" Bloo asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's it." As Bloo recognize that now that she's the same age as Mac, Bloo learn that she's too young to be the boss of him anymore.

As he gets to pull them into some crazy scheme, Mr. Herriman notice about he might figure it out about the fountain water from the park.

What could go wrong?

Please leave comments and tell me what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Frankie's childhood fun and the mystery of the tainted fountain

As Mac and Frankie gets to have fun, they get to start with jumping up and down in her big bed. "Frankie, what do you think that you're doing?" Asked Mac.

"I'm going to show you that I could have some fun by jumping up and down." Said Frankie. "Yeah but on your bed?" Asked Mac. "Come on, I'll be fun!"

And so, that Mac and Frankie are jumping up and down on the bed as they get to have some fun around, just as Frankie has jumped so high, she landed on her belly in her blanket.

"Come on Frankie," Mac said. "I bet that you can't go any higher then me." He said. "No thanks, I think I better stop."

"Oh come on, are you scared that you can't do it?" As Mac taunted him as he he was seriously was going to jump higher and higher that is until Frankie saved him by using a lot of pillows that Mac landed on.

"Whoo, that was fun!" Said Mac.

"I'll say." As they get to go into Bloo and company's room.

Meanwhile, at he where the owner of the fountain has saw that it was tainted. "I can't believe that my fountain has been tainted by my people," said a male deep voice. "I've never been so violated!" As the mysterious man had to walk over, he knew that he was seriously making this harder then it already is.

"There are a lot of people who cam into my fountain and then live, so they can take it and drink it and become younger again!" As he knew that he was going to make sure that he never to let people to take it ever again.

"I must get down to the bottom of this!" As he walked away out of the park.

Back at Foster's, The 8-year-olds walk into Bloo and his roommates room. "Check it out guys," said Bloo. "This is the new and improved Frankie Foster!" He announced. "Now only the same age as Mac."

"Same age as Mac now?" Shouted Eduardo.

"Same age as Mac now?" Asked Wilt.

"COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO?" Said Coco.

"That's right, she took the fountain of youth and got younger." He said. "I had enough work to take some time off from doing that, So I bet things that we could have some fun."

"Oh that's great Frankie," said Wilt. "Come on, let's go play." As they had to go play outside as they had to be that they're enjoying the fun.

"Look at that," said Mr. Herriman. "Just like yesterday, Ms. Frances was a kid like before, and he knew that she could be enjoying her youth once again."

"Yes sir, I bet that I could be doing the same too." Said Madam Foster. "At least I didn't get to drink this." She said.

"You still got her bottled water?" Asked Mr. Herriman.

"Hey, at least I'm not going to drink it, I'm going to protect it."

Back at backyard, they get to play baseball just as importantly when they get to see that the man sees them playing the game.

"I'll get them back for touching my fountain," he said. "Pretty soon, I'll make them to go really younger and then they'll be sorry that they ever did that." As he said evilly.

And so, as our friends play baseball, they get to go of what they had to do as they get to play as fun as possible.

Who is this man who wants Frankie and everyone else to be really more younger so they can be sorry they took it, what's going to happen to Madam Foster if she did take her granddaughter's youth water, and what does that man's revenge mean anyway?

Find out in the next chapter, in the meantime, please leave some comments down below the comment box.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Before we began, I just wanted to say that I had a real great birthday and I also had an a bowling games of 87 (my first game) and 39 (my second game) in a 2-game-total of 126 pins knocked down and I had my eye appointment of which I got new sunglasses and a pair of glasses and on my way of maybe or maybe not getting my contact lens and learning how put them on my eyes,

-As we speak, there was a mysterious man who discovered his fountain that got tainted by a lot of people and especially Frankie, so he gets to the bottom of this, meanwhile The 8-year-old duo are having the time of their lives, but how long is going last? Let's find out.

Chapter 7:Toys for Frankie and Mac to play

As the 8-year-olds get into the toy and game room, they get to see that they're going to be that they're going to find something that they could play with.

"Gee, there are some toys that we could find." Said Frankie. "Yeah, at least that we didn't get to let Bloo to get into trouble with."

As they get to start with the paddleballs, they knew about excatily how to play as Mac gets to show her of how it's done as he gets to enjoy that he was using the old Mac way as he gets to do as he it. "Mac, you sure are good at paddleball." Said Frankie.

"Why thank you Frankie." As she got one herself as she gets to starts as she tries to do it, but she's getting the hang of it.

Next, they had to do some hula loops as they get to be that they're doing it as they get to be enjoying it. "This is fun!" Said Frankie. "I know." As they get to move on to jump ropes as Mac tries to get to the distance as he tries to do it.

"Well Mac, if you're going to do it, you're going to make it like me." As she gets to jump rope as she gets to enjoy it as she gets to do it as she noticed it.

 _"Gee, I think that Frankie has fun as an adult but she's even more fun as a kid."_ Mac thought. _"Thanks to that fountain of youth, I think things that could be all right for me."_

As they get back of enjoying their hula loops, the mysterious mad had to sure that he's spying at Frankie as he gets to see her playing with Mac.

"Here's one of the people who tainted my fountain now," said the man. "Taken the water by drinking it and got younger huh? Well, I guess that they're going to be taken care of that water and go younger then just kids, they by the time that they been turn into toddlers and babies, they'll be sorry they're going into that water and got younger by that drinking, bathing and dipping into it."

As he notices that he was expect to see that, he was planning to kidnapping for those who took his precious fountain.

"First I'm going to kidnap that little girl who filled up her water bottle with my water." As he gets inside into Foster's.

What is he going to do with Frankie when he kidnapped her first?

Find out next time, in the meantime, please leave a comment or two.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Madame Foster's Theory and Kidnapped

It was that Madame Foster's looking at the fountain water that's inside Frankie's water as they had to be that she's going to make it as she noticed it.

It was until that Mr. Herriman that came and said "Well Madame, I believe that you might get to find that we're going to both intense."

"That was seriously to be that make it more different as they had to find out about more as they knew that it should to quafily though a lot of people seeing this fountain." said Madame Foster. "I have a theory though, what if all adults could come to this fountain? Simple, they had to be turn into kids so that had to be believing that they're going to enjoy their youth by having another childhood."

"What are you talking about?" asked her imaginary friend. "I'm saying if they had to take this around, they had to be that they're going to see that they're going to be that they're going find out they're going to enjoying their childhood, as they need that they're find out about it, and when they had to go back to their adults, the that means they're going to be living forever by being immortalized."

"You don't know about that," said Mr. Herriman. "I Think that people that should enjoying being young."

"I Think that I Should go get some advice by taking this bottle water."

Moments later as she walked to her neighbor's house, Madame Foster needs to show Od Man Rivers as she got to his house.

"Look, I know that we had our differences in the past, but it seems that I got a serious thing to be worrying about."

"What do you had in mind?" asked Old Man Rivers as Madame Foster pulled out of her granddaughter's water bottle. "My granddaughter's water bottle has contained of that youth water so she knew that she was simply that she was making herself younger, just as well, she's using it to let adults to be turn into kids again."

"Well, that fountain water makes people younger huh?" Asked Old Man. "That would've happen to be that fountain of youth, wouldn't it?"

"How did you know?" she asked him.

"Well, I saw the news, and more importantly, we might get to find that they're getting younger as we speak."

"That's why I got this youth water inside Frankie's water bottle." as he took it, he open it up and saw there are some water in there. "Huh there's still some in here." as he took a sip, he knew that he was simply having that he was going to know that he was getting younger as possible as his back got straighten out as he knew that he was simply that he as going to knew that he was going to insure that he was getting hair growing back into his hair. "Gee, this is getting to be amazing!" he said in his early 50s, as he can't stay there for long as he continues his regression as his hair is turning that he was going to pass his 40s, and then when he stopped, he knew that he was now in his early 30s.

As he looked into mirror, he was young and handsome again as he looked handsome. "Wow, I can't believe that I got young again!" as he looked back at Madame Foster. "Hey Thanks, I'm sorry about the sugar that you borrowed and never return it back at 1962." as he looked young, old man rivers wasn't that old anymore, only just young, not be confused with his son.

"Well, that proves my theory very well," she said as she looked worried. "Perhhaps, a little _too_ well."

Meanwhile back at the 8-year-olds, Frankie and Mac are having a great time.

"Wow Frankie, I had a great time with you," said Mac. "Bike rides, having fun with Imangary friends, even getting back at Bloo."

"Well, as of that, I finally got even with Bloo for driving that Foster's bus that day." Said Frankie

Just then, Madame Foster had to came in to see the 8-year-old duo. "So Frankie I see that you're going to that it could be that it should be that we could be that seriously intense but then give her a smile.

"Wow Frankie, I can't believe that you're now the excact same age as Mac here." said Madam Foster. "How did you got this way?" she asked him.

"Well, I believe that's very simple." said Frankie.

-FLASHBACK-

(Frankie VO)

I was looking at the people as they get to see about the fountain as they get to be that in I saw a man and a woman that got turn into kids and then, they get to be that I was finishing up my regular water as I get to wait until everyone else leaves, so as they have, I went to the fountain and filled up my water bottle with youth in it, and then when I got back I showed Mr. Herriman and the imaginary friends so I went to my room, drank it and got turn into a kid again.

-FLASHBACK END-

"So as you can see, if it wasn't for the youth water, I wouldn't never get to be that be that young again." she looked into it. "Wow, that was amazing." said Madame Foster. "I Know!"

Just then, the mysterious man that happens to sneak on Franke and Mac as he knew that he could see, then out of nowhere, he jump on as he kidnapped Frankie and Mac as she screamed.

As Madame Foster saw what happen they knew that they're going to that what was going on here.

Just as they seem that they been taking away.

"Holy Moly! They been Kidnapped!" as the man gets to take him to his place, he knew that he was hoping that Mac and Frankie had that happen to be that they're going to find out of what was going on.

"Uh, Frankie?" asked Mac. "Where are we?"

"I don't know but I think that we've been kidnapped." said Frankie. "i'll say that you've been have."

As they heard the voice, they looked worried.

Please leave comments and find out what's going to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Before we began, I just wanted to say I went for my stepbrother's wedding this 4th of July weekend, and as he and KC are now Husband and wife. I had some really good shrimp on a stick as an appetizer, and had four (4) sprites at the reception, and I bit saw of the fireworks on TV and here it is, the next chapter of this fanfiction story, enjoy!

Chapter 9:Frankie's Punishment

As the kidnapped 8-year-olds looked worried, they seem that they seem to be knowing the voice. "What is it?" Asked Frankie. "What do you want from us?"

"What I want is to keep my fountain protected." Said the voice.

"Your fountain?" Asked Mac. "What are you talking about?"

"All that I want is to stay young forever, until you and everyone else had to take that fountain, and when I came back, I saw the fountain was tainted!"

"Tainted?" Confused Mac. "Snice when the fountain of youth has been tainted?"

"Snice she was the last one who get to do that."

"Who Frankie?" He asked. "Frankie would never even harm a fly."

"That's what you think." said the voice.

"Show yourself whoever you are," demanded Frankie. "You know that you can't hide while we been kidnapped."

"Very well then." It was until then that that voice that happens turn out to be a man in a red suit.

"Who are you?!" Asked the 8-year-olds.

"I am Rick, I used to work for Ponce de Leon, until he has fired me, and I happen to steal the fountain!"

"What did he ever did to you?" Asked Mac.

"It was a long time ago, when he and I was searching for the fountain, I knew that we might get to find it so we can be immortal, but he had to make it to the fragment as he get to be that I disobeyed him for selling the cash so I can make people younger, but he let me go because I was too greedy, and evil, and out of touch so I used the fountain water to keep me living forever, and all that I wanted is eternal youth, but there are people who come and go, and enjoying their youth so they had to enjoy it!"

"Well, why don't you apologize at Ponce for betraying him?" Frankie asked. "I did that, but he didn't forgive me back!"

As he gets to pull the water gun, he aimed at the kids. "And now, for your punishment, I shall blast you to deeper youth!"

As the kids looked horrified, they look worried and Frankie said, "Oh please? Do you think that shooting at us is really going to get me back for drinking the water like everybody else?"

As she laughed, she said, "Oh please, you don't think that I could be that gullible, the last time I check, I didn't think that fountain even exist, but when I looked into a man and woman that got turn into a boy and a girl, I was real surprised." She said as she walk two steps forward. "And besides, I don't think that a gun is going to blast me and Mac out of there."

"We'll see about that!" As Rick blasted the water gun into Frankie, she knew that she got wet. "Hey, no fair!" As she noticed that she's getting even younger.

As she gets younger and smaller with her dress, she seems that she's smaller and younger as she felt as of it is.

"I'm getting even more younger then beforeeeee..." as she goes down to 3 years old, she knew that she gotten so small, she notice herself as a mirror.

"Yikes!" The now 3-year-old Frankie has shouted. "You made me 3 years old again!"

"Oh please, I don't think that you could be reduced into a 3-year-old girl," said Rick said. "I think you disverved younger then that!" As he pulled his gun more, Frankie regressed as she gets more smaller and younger as she been reduced down into a 1-year-old diaper wearing baby girl.

What will Mac do now that Frankie's a baby? Find out in the next chapter, in the meantime, please leave some comments.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:As we left off Mac and Frankie, our 8-year-old friends, they've been kidnapped by a mysterious owner of the fountain of youth who happens to be Rick, as he was telling them as they get to be that they're getting the punishment, by blasting them out of existence or turning them into infant slaves, which ever is worst.

However, Frankie tried to reason with Rick but he seems to be blasting him with his youth water gun as he blast her as she gets smaller and younger as she gets to be that blasted from 8 to 5, and then from 5 to 3, and then finally, from 3 down to a little 1 year old baby girl as her dress got little bigger for her anymore.

What's going to happen next? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 10:Rick's Revenge continues

As Mac looked horrified as he sees Frankie being a baby girl again. "Frankie, what did Rick did to you?"

As Frankie looked up and she was going to say, "Rick turn me into a baby girl!" but came out as baby babble.

"And now, you're next!" As Mac gets to run away, Rick was blasting his water gun as he gets to take baby Frankie on his way back to Foster's. "Get back here!"

As Mac runs with Frankie wrapped around in her dress, as Rick tries to get his next target as he noticed that he was simply had to blast though out the park as he noticed that he was simply had to blasted as Frankie cries about it.

"Frankie, please! I'm trying to run!" as Mac tries to clam her down as Rick keeps trying to be starting to get frustrated. "Hold still you little kid!" as Rick gets to be blasting as he tries to get Mac to be younger.

"Let's just hope that eating all that sugar and be crazy about it for more about it pays off." as he gets to speed up his running as they get out of the place.

"Mac, I hope this doesn't exactly to be quite risking but if we get out of this, I want to you to know that you're doing a great job ta-ta-ta-ta-" as she gets to finish her sentence, she switch back to baby babble.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this." Just then, Rick has appeared and he was smiling evilly as he gets to show him of what might happen as he ran some more as he gets to be as she knew that they're going to make it.

Just then, they ran over to Rivers man as they saw him as a young man. "Hey Mac, don't you want to be seeing me to do some lift weighting?"

"Maybe later," he said. "All that matters that if that fountain water got to you too, isn't it?"

"Madam Foster got in my house earlier and give me that youth water, and I'm feeling fit as a fiddle again."

"You too huh?" said Mac. "We need to get away from Rick, he's got a water and he blasted Frankie into a little baby girl, and now he's going to be blasting you into too!"

"Are you nuts? Water guns don't blast people into younger ages." Mr. Rivers said. "Who's Rick though?" As Rick appeared. "I'm Rick" he said. "And I won't stop until I get my revenge!"

"Look, can we talk about this?" Asked Mac. "Talking is out of the question, for now I think that I shall blast you into a little baby just like I did to your friend did." as he laughed.

As Mac's going to stop to Rick, he stopped him first. "STOP!" he shouted. "Take one more step and the rivers man gets younger then he already is!"

What will Mac do?

Please comment right back to me and tell me what's going to happen in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Baby Mac

It seems that our 8-year-old hero and his babied friend Frankie has been seen by Rick as they seem that he got his gun as he gets to be that he was intenste that he was going to be blasting him into oblivion.

As Mac scamper away, Rick's chasing him as he gets to be blasting that he was shooting that he was simply had to blast his youth water making other people to be turn Kids and Toddlers as he gets run into a brick wall as he gets that he got nowhere to go.

"There's no where to go," he said as he pumps up his water gun. "You're cornered." as he gets to be focusing on him.

"Don't shoot!" he shouts. "I Surrender!"

"See, I knew that you see it my way." as he chuckled as he get to take Mac and baby Frankie back to his hideout.

Later at there, he thought he was going to be taking it easy. "Well Mac, I guess that you're going to be that sitting down and make sure that you're going to be off the hook." said Rick.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Mac. "but what about Frankie?"

"I Guess that we could be arrange here." said Rick as he gets to be crossing his fingers behind his back.

"So Rick, I guess that Don had no wonder that it could be that it could be that I could take care of Frankie, huh." said Mac.

"Of course, I'll let you take care of Frankie," said Rick. "Just to be sure that you're going to be that you're going to be taking a drink."

"It's not lemonade, isn't it?" said Mac. "You know that I don't eat or drink sugar."

"It's sugar _free."_ said Rick as he smiles evilly. "Trust me." as Mac gets to be that taking a drink, he realized that it tastes funny. "That's strange, this is the fountain of youth water."

"Exactly, I tricked you so you deserved the same punishment as your little friend." as he laughed. "Oh boy, I don't feel so good." as he feels his body shivers as he gets smaller and younger as his clothes gets a little bigger on him as he gets younger.

7, 6, 5. "Wait, it I get a little younger, that means that I don't get to go to school anymore." said Mac as he regresses more.

4, 3, 2, 1, as he gets covered by his clothes as he pops out of his clothes. "Well it seems that I'm in charge now kid," as Rick gets to pull a mirror. "Or should I say, baby!"

Mac saw his reflection that he as no longer an 8-year-old boy but now a little 1-year-old baby. "What did you do to me?" demanded Mac.

"I turn you into a little baby boy so I could be making my own daycare, and just once I made that, I guess that I could be Rich, Rich, Rich!" as Mac cries, Rick laughs.

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Frankie. " _Au Contraire_ Frankie, I already did!" as he gets to be that laughing that he getting to be that he's getting away.

"Mac, what are we going to do?" asked Frankie. "We're babies now and he's going to run a daycare."

"Don't you worry Frankie, I know someone who can save us, as a matter of fact, a hero will get to save us from this evil daycare business, a hero will be standing up to its right and we even get to be that saving us from total regression!"

As we all know that Madam Foster is going to save the day.

"Mac and Frankie are in trouble!" Said Madam Foster as she gets to hop into her car as she gets to be driving her car. "At least that Frankie's water bottle happens to be filled up with at youth water," said Madam. "I Think that it's time that he deserved a taste of his own water."

"I Hope that we don't get regress into oblivion." worried Frankie. "Don't worry, your grandma get to save us from total daycare business of his, and more importantly I hope that things are going to be worse before they get better."

As they had to be that they get to be seeing a message as they get to be reading to this.

"Mac, look at this message." as Mac gets to crawl to Frankie. "What is it Frankie?"

"I think that we're going see that message that it could be that the daycare business is really for his purposes."

"But why would he do that?"

"It seems that he's punishing people for using the fountain so they could be younger into kids, so they could be that they could be possible that they get sentenced into punishment that we got."

"But that means..." as Frankie and Mac heard that they're going to be making that they could be worried about that.

Will Madam Foster gets there in time to save the babies known are Mac and Frankie?

Find out in this next chapter. in the meantime, please review some comments back to me.

-ALM-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Madam Foster to the rescue

As our babies, formally 8-year-olds, as they get to know that they had to make sure that they had to get though the message as they get to be that Rick's going to be running one heck of a daycare.

"Of course," said Frankie. "It shows that the fountain that can make a big splash all over the town."

"I Think that we could warn everyone." said Mac.

"How? We've been turn into babies now and there's nothing that we can do!" Just then that Rick had to appear that he got them into the requirement that we could that as they could be that simply had to use him as they get to put him into a playpen so they can't escape.

"I can't believe that you're going to escape so we can really had to make sure that they had to find it as I get to create a big daycare so I could make them pay for using the fountain in the first place!"

"You won't get away with this!" said Frankie.

"Oh, i'm about to, so that way, I could be that seriously to be that intense that people that could be that really had to be that turning into babies so they can start all over from scratch!" as he laughs evilly as the babies cry.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that!" As Madam Foster came in to save the day. "Grandma!" cried Frankie.

"I came here to stop you Rick!" Said Madam Foster.

"Ah, Madam Foster, so good that you can came by." said Rick.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Mac.

"Oh, we go way back, back when I was 40, I was simply had to show that he was giving me secrets to the fountain of youth and never gave them to me." Madam Foster.

"Well, that was then," said Rick. "This is now!" as he gets to used his Fountain Of Youth water gun as he gets to aim at Madam Foster.

"You never did give me those secrets to that fountain of youth, and more importantly, I think that you're going to be that simply had to when you got the chance!"

"Oh that won't be a problem Madam," said Rick. "Because of that, I think that I'm going to be shooting you to be younger!"

As Madam looked worried. "Take it easy there Rick, I don't think you can do anything harsh!" as he get to know, he pointed out to Madam as she runs and fast as she can.

"Boy for an old lady, I guess that you can run fast." as he blasting those water balls at her.

As has to escape that they had to make sure that they're going to be that she got hit as she got younger as she happen to be getting taller and younger as she noticed that she was simply had to be horrified. "What's happening to me?" she asked.

"You're getting younger," said Rick. "I'm going to make you so young, that you're going to be ending up like them!" as she got faster before that she got hit as she runs faster as she noticed that she got hit again, as he got more younger as she got down to her 40s, as she got a bit of gray hair left as she noticed her hair color which is turning red.

"You're never going to get rid of me that easily!" replied Madam Foster in a younger famine voice.

"Did you see that?" asked Mac.

"I Know! My grandma's hair is red, like mine!" said Frankie.

Just as she noticed that she was still running as she noticed that Rick is blasting though her as she gets to be that she noticed that Rick keeps blasting his fountain of youth water gun as she gets to be that blasting her as she got hit down as she got growing younger as her hair is no longer gray, it was getting redder as he grows younger as she got into her 30s.

"Wow, I can't believe that I gotten younger some more," said Madam. "Thanks Rick for making me lucky!"

"You won't get to be that lucky for long." as he continues as he gets to be that she gets to be that she keeps running as fast as possible.

"I Didn't get to run so fast when I was old." she said to herself.

As she knew that she was simply had to be running as possible as she knew that she was feeling more healthier and energetic more then she was in her earlier days.

As Rick keeps blasting her, she keeps getting him as she gets younger more still as she gets down to her granddaughter's former age.

"Wow, this is getting better for me!" she said as she turns the tables on Rick. "All Right Rick, it's time I had to make you younger!"

"I Don't think so!" As he blasts his water to Madam as she gets young and smaller as her bones rattle as she got down to 10 years old, 2 years old then Mac's original age.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Shouted Madam as her voice has gone higher!

"Unfortunately, I can!" as young Madam gets to be running into a wall, as she seems to be hitting into a dead end.

"There's no where to go Madam, because you're going to be blast from here to infancy!" as he laughs evilly!

What's going to happen to our brave heroine who's now 10 years old?

leave some comments and find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:Turning the tables at the last minute

When we last left off Madam Foster, who's now 10 years old, she was been cornered by Rick who's got his regressing fountain of youth water gun as he was about to de-age her to her infancy years.

"Let's face it Madam, you're going to be back in diapers, again!" he said. "Oh no, I don't think that I could be going back there!"

"Let's face it, you're going to!" As he set his gun, he as blasting his FOY Gun on her as she gets blastes as she gets to be that she was growing younger as she gets down to 9, 8, 7, as he gets even more younger as she could ever gone down to, and then 6, 5, as she says to her in her highest youngest voice. "Please! Don't make me anymore younger!"

"Sorry Madam Foster, but it looks like that you've met your match, at a very young age!" as he blasts his gun as she tries to get away as she got blast as she got down to 4, 3, as her clothes has been changed. "You big meanie!" As she said in her little girl voice as she stick her tongue out.

"Wait!" She said. "Don't I get to say one more thing?"

"What is it?" asked Rick. "If you blast me two less years, that means that I'll be a baby again, just like my granddaughter and Mac here, and as I could possibly be, I knew that it could be that simply had to notice that you're going to knew that once you'll have to be turning people into babies, that means they won't get to do anything, ride bikes, drive cars, work at jobs, even everything else."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about of which ever it could be that it should we knew that we're going to believe that if you're going to get away with a world of full babies, that means you'll be an only adult left, and may I say that you're going to make up a home of daycare of Fountain of youth infancy victims, and that, I believe that if you're going to make Frankie as a baby permanently, then who'll take care of all of the imaginary friends?"

"I think a young woman around Frankie's former age can take care of them." said Rick. "yeah but what if _she_ gets turn into a baby too? will you take care of her?" she asked him. "I think that you're going to be running a daycare would get your revenge? I Don't think so, and even if you did, I think that you could be that seriously that we could be following around, you'll be the utilimate babysitter and then you're going to be the only father around this entire world as they get to show that they had to be working about that you're going to know that you should be very intenste that you're going to know that it could be more reliable."

"Reliable?" Rick asked. "I Don't know about the meaning of the word."

"I Do, and it showed that it could be that simply had to know that it could be really simple as they had to getting to be that resistible of all time."

As Rick tries to focus, it seems that it could be that Madam's speech keeps building up, as more as she could be she knew that she was feeling to stand on her two feet." as she noticed that she was more inspirational. "And would you know it, I think that it could be that they had to believe that once you're going to be the only adult left in the world..." as she grab a mirror behind her back. "...then I could enjoy being a baby too."

"I knew that you would've seen it my way." it was that Rick was going to blast at her, she pulled a mirror and the water splashed right back at him as he was growing younger as he was getting younger and smaller, that is until he was now he was a baby, as Madam and her granddaughter and Mac saw him, as a 1-year-old baby who's wearing a diaper and a red shirt, as he said as his voice got turn younger and higher, "You'll pay for this Madam fomster!" As he cries a lot as Baby Mac and Frankie giggled at he notices it.

"Thanks for saving us Grandma." said Frankie. "but how long we get to be like this?"

"Oh don't you worry about it dearie, I'm sure it'll wear off in completely few minutes." as they felt like it, Madam Foster was growing completely up as her youth had been completely is wearing off, as she notices as she passes though her teen years, and her adult years and then, back to her elderly self.

As for Mac and Frankie, they had some wearing off as Mac got back to his age, and then Frankie keeps wearing off as she was going up to 10, and then 13, then 16, and then 21, and finally, back to 22.

As Mac told Bloo about the whole thing, he knew that he find that it was a bunch of baloney but he told him that it was all true.

As for Frankie, she knew that she was going to be that simply had to know that she enjoyed being a kid again, that was until then that she and Mac got kidnapped by a former worker who used to work for Ponce De Leon until he stayed young, as he gets exactly of what he deserved.

"Maybe that I'll get to be a kid again, someday." she said, as she got dress in her pajamas, she brushed her teeth, and wash her face as she gets to go to bed and sleep the night away.

The End.

Please leave your com-

Bloo:Whoa whoa whoa, that's it?!

:That's it.

Bloo:You mean to tell me that's the ending?

:That's it.

Bloo:But what about rivers? Did he worn his youth too?

:He gets back to normal in the next fanfiction story.

Bloo:But how did Madam and the others got theirs to worn off too?

:That's just how it is.

Bloo:Well, I can come up with a better ending then this, and I bet you know how.

Well folks, Bloo has a point, please make comments to find out how Bloo's ending's going to be ending then this one.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:Welcome back and I see that Bloo has come up with a better ending as promised, OK Bloo, show me the better ending.

Bloo:Very well.

Chapter 14:Bloo's version of the ending

It was that Madam Foster and her granddaughter and Mac that leaves Rick's place as they still more work on it, but then they realized that they're still in their youth.

"How are we going to be going back to our proper ages now?" asked Mac.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll worn off completely eventually dearies." said Madam Foster.

But as they know that as they got back to the neighborhood, Madam Foster had told Rivers the whole story about what really happened and they seem that they been kidnapped by Rick as he notices about it so he can create the biggest Daycare in the world.

And then, Rivers felt funny as he reverted back to his old age as he was elderly again.

Later, they're watching TV as they saw the News reporter who was no younger then Mac's original age as he gets to be that she was talking about this Rick guy was responsible for making people to be turn into babies completely.

And then, Mac said "I don't want my youth to be worn off yet," said Mac. "I just want to stay this way a little longer."

"I know Mac, but it seems that we could be that we can't live in a world of youth forever." replied Frankie.

The Next day, Frankie woke up as she got back to her original age again as she noticed that she was happy being an adult again, only one question remains, did Madam Foster got back to be her original age herself? The answer has been shown as Madam Foster has been stayed in her 50s as she gets to be fun and wacky, and as for Mac, he got turn into 8 years old again, only he need to be that he gets to play a prank on his brother Terrance.

As he gets to be pulling a prank, a bucket of water dumped on Terrance and suddenly, he was now 8 years old, same age as Mac as they're now twins, but that's another story.

And for yours truly, I happen to get back to the fountain of youth so I get to be that making Mac's teacher to be a little kid again so she can have some fun, but that's another story as well.

The End.

Bloo:So, what do you think?

Andrew:It's really nice Bloo.

So please make comments and tell me of which ending do you think is better.


End file.
